Passion in the Making
by Kdmr87
Summary: After years of just being best friends since they were kids (except that one week in sophomore year) they take their friendship to the next level. #Smut #AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey beautiful readers! I decided to post this now because I have a lot of readers who wanted more Puckleberry and were afraid that I was done with them. I'm not done but since there haven't been Puck and Rachel scenes I haven't been inspired to write. This was written a long ass time ago and I wasn't going to upload it cause I wasn't sure if readers were going to like it. This is a three multi-chap AU of course.**_

_**Mistakes are mine**_

_**I don't own anything**_

_**Enjoy**_

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was watching television when her best friend unlocked the door and walked in. She smiled when he looked at her and showed her he had gotten take out. Puck was her best friend since they were kids. They knew everything and anything about each other and were always there whenever the other one needed support.

He was visiting her for a couple of weeks because she was going through a rough time, breaking up with her boyfriend and having a huge fight with her parents as usual. So he was there giving her his support. Since he arrived he had been doing everything in his power to make her smile, laugh or held her when she needed a good cry.

After almost two weeks of this, he needed to go back to his life; he had a career to go back to. So his last night there, he decided for them to stay in.

"I brought your favorite." He said as he put the take out bags on the small table in front of them.

"Thank you." She smiled and grabbed one of the take out bags and started to take out the food from it.

He did the same with his and they began to eat in a comfortable silence. When they had finished eating, Puck grabbed the trash and took it to the kitchen. She walked over to the window and was going to close the blinds when she was surprised at the sight in front of her.

There it was on the next building, a floor above them, the blinds open and a man and a woman having foreplay in the dining room table. Rachel knew that it was wrong to watch but she couldn't take her eyes away from them. The man was going down on the woman while she had her legs wide open with one hand supporting her body on the table while the other grabbed her lovers head.

Puck was wondering what Rachel was watching since she was so focused outside her window. He walked over to her and tried to snap her out of it but she just pointed out the window and he followed her gaze. He was shocked then smirked when he saw that and was weirdly turned on. He could see Rachel was turned on as well as she licked her lips.

"That's hot." He said.

She nodded unable to speak.

He chuckled at her nod since she couldn't even say it out loud. They just kept watching the couple, when they noticed the woman had come undone, the man moved closer and he thrust inside her and they began to fuck hard and fast.

"Do you remember when we used to watch just the sex scenes from the movies you owned?" she whispered and asked without looking at him.

They had just finished eight grade and the whole summer they were inseparable. They would do anything and everything together. When she stayed over when his mother wasn't home, they watched only the sex scenes from the movies he owned since she didn't want to watch cheap porn. He would end up touching her boobs and she would end up rubbing him with his pants on.

He smiled and got a little closer to her body without touching her. "How can I forget? We would always get turned on and kind of sort of touch each other."

She smiled at the memory. He smiled when he saw her smile on the reflection from the window. Without noticing, she moved back until her back was touching his front. His hand automatically moved to her stomach and after a couple of second his hand moved up and started to caress the bottom of her breasts with his thumbs. She moaned softly at the sensation and just closed her eyes for a bit and when she opened it she had noticed the man and woman had changed positions while still fucking.

Puck moved both his hands up until he cupped her breasts, hearing her gasp, and started to massage them slowly. He could feel how quickly her nipples harden over the tank top she was wearing. He saw their reflection on the window and he could see her still watching the couple while biting her lower lip. While one hand played with her nipples, the other traveled down her body until he reached the waistband of her shorts.

He hesitated a bit but when he looked at her again on the reflection, she had her eyes closed. He took this chance to move his hand inside her shorts and groaned when he noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear and was dripping. "Fuck..." he whispered. He felt her bare and ran a finger over her slit. She gasped and moaned and moved her ass against his crotch feeling how hard he was for her, while seeing the man and woman fuck senseless. "You are so fucking wet. Is it because I'm touching you or because of them? Or maybe both?"

She moaned and whispered. "Both."

He groaned. "Fuck, Rach."

She moaned louder when he pushed one finger inside her. She moved against his finger and tried to find words to speak. "More." All she could say at the moment.

He added a second finger and moved both in and out hitting her spot every time moving at the same time the man and woman were fucking. "More," she moaned.

He groaned and moved his head closer to her neck inhaling her scent while he pushed a third finger inside her. She moaned louder and started to move her hips with his thrusts. "You're so fucking tight."

"More please." She moaned.

He knew exactly what she meant. He removed his fingers with a groan of disapproval from Rachel, but she stopped when he pulled down her shorts and bends her as her hands rested against the window knowing she wanted to keep watching the man and woman. If he was honest with himself, he wanted to watch as well.

She brazed herself and knew he had pulled down his pants and boxers. In one swift move, he thrust inside her to the hilt making her cry out his name in pleasure. "Noah!"

He groaned at the tightness and began to move in a steady rhythm as they both watched the man and woman fuck. She knew she wasn't going to last long since he started to play with her so she knew it was going to be a matter of time until she would come undone. He pulled her tank top down and saw her breasts on the window reflection bouncing up and down. He grabbed them and pinched with her nipples.

She moaned. "Oh God. Oh God. Oh God!" She was getting louder and louder and he knew she was getting closer. So was he.

"Fuck. So good." He groaned when he looked at Rachel on the reflection and got more turned on when he saw her watching him in the reflection. That's when he moved faster and harder than he was, not taking his eyes away from her. They forgot about the other couple completely.

They just focused on each other whilst they fucked each other into oblivion. He moved his hand down to find her clit swollen and aching to be touched. He moved his thumb over it and then started to rub harder at the same time he was fucking her. He leaned in close to her ear without pulling his eyes away from her. "Cum for me, Rachel." He rubbed harder and moved faster and that's all it took for her.

She came hard against him. "NOAH!"

He followed right behind her and came without a beat. "Fuck." He moved a little bit more until they both were coming down from their high.

She was exhausted and still throbbing from her orgasm; she knew that if he moved even an inch she would come again. That's how sensitive she was at the moment. She was glad he had not moved but when he started to pull out she felt it and it was to late. "Noah no sto… oh God!" she moaned. She had come undone once again and couldn't believe that had happened.

He was in awe while he still looked at her. "Rach, did you just...?"

After taking a moment to enjoy her second high, Rachel nodded trying to catch her breath.

He pulled out of her and just hugged her from behind. "Shit that was hot."

She smiled but was to exhausted to say anything at the moment. After they had finished basking in their after glory, they looked up to find the man and woman had smiles on them while they watch Rachel and Puck.

Rachel and Puck were so relaxed and tired they didn't even care they had been seen in the throws of pleasure since just seconds ago they had been doing the same exact thing.

Puck moved away from her so he could pull up his boxers leaving his pants on the floor and then he pulled up her shorts, while she fixed her tank top. He got a little bit aroused again when he noticed her nipples were still hard meaning she was still very much turned on.

She looked at him for a while deciding if she should do it again or just go to sleep. Once they were decently dressed they waved at the couple absentmindedly and Rachel closed the blinds since that was what she was going to do in the first place before this whole thing happened.

She walked to her room followed by Puck.

,,,,,,,,,,

In the morning, Rachel slowly woke up to the small light coming from the closed blinds on her room. She knew Puck wasn't the cuddly type so to say that she was surprised to find his arm around her waist and hand resting on her lower stomach was an understatement.

She was even more surprised (not really) when she felt his very obvious erection pressed against her ass. She would be lying if she said she didn't get turned on as she felt the heat between her thighs increase.

She took a deep breath and tried to move his arm away from her slowly but that just made it more difficult because he moved closer to her and tightened his arm around her even more. She noticed the time on her night table and saw that he had to hurry if he was going to catch his plane on time.

"Noah?"

He snuggled closer to her neck and she got goosebumps when she felt his lips on her skin. His hand was moving lower resting in the inside of her thigh and he could feel the heat. He groaned when he heard her name once again. "Noah..."

Puck moved his hand so he could cup her sex making her gasp, and he groaned when he noticed she was wet. She moaned loving the way his hand felt on her covered pussy getting wetter remembering the night before. He started moving his hand while he pressed his hard cock against her ass hearing her moan again.

He turned her around so she could lie on her back and he pressed his covered cock against the damp panties. "Mmm." He groaned as he kissed her neck and earlobe while his hands moved up inside her shirt cupping her breasts.

She moaned and whispered, "Fuck."

"Yes Rach." He groaned as one of his hands moved down her body until it reached her panties and pulled it down her legs with her kicking it the rest of the way.

"Fuck you feel amazing." He rubbed his cock up and down her slit pushing in just a little hitting her clit making her gasp.

"Noah we can't," she tried to say but he was focus on her body's reaction instead of her words.

He removed her tank top and took a nipple in his mouth while she caressed his arms and back down to his ass and squeezing it making him groan. He wanted to fuck her so hard and good but she was right, he had to get ready.

She loved this but she knew he had to leave and couldn't miss his flight. "If you don't get up now you will be late for your flight." He looked at her giving her a peck on the lips and moved away slowly from her. He watched her get up from the bed and head to the closet. "Take a shower while I make you something quick to eat."

He heard her say as she put on her robe and walked to the kitchen.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel finished cooking breakfast when he came out of the room dressed and with his luggage. While she served the food on the plates and put them on the table she blushed as she saw him go to the window and pick up his jeans. He had to hide the smile when he saw her blush a little but since he knew her well and she knew him well, they were so not going to talk about what had happened the night before and just an hour ago. So he put the jeans inside his luggage and joined her for breakfast. They ate but in awkward silence this time. Once they finished eating, he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and walked over to the door.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck and Rachel stood by her entrance with the door opened waiting for one of them to speak first. At the moment there was an awkward silence both thinking about what had transpired between them in the last 24 hours.

She cleared her throat and said, "Thank you for being there for me."

He shrugged his shoulders. "No problem. If you need me again just call."

She smiled. "Thanks. Have a safe flight. I'll talk to you later."

"Yep. Talk to you later." He smiled, kissed her on the cheek and walked away closing the door behind him.

She finally took a breath she didn't know she was holding and walked to grab her phone. "You will never guess what just happened."

,,,,,,,,,,

Santana, Rachel and Puck's other best friend, came over for a different type of support.

"So it happened right over there?" She pointed with her finger to the window and Rachel nodded. "That's hot. And then what happened?"

"We passed out in my bed, woke up this morning with him holding me, made out a little more, stopped before it got heavy, made breakfast, didn't talk at all, then he gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and left."

"So you didn't talk about last night?" Santana asked in disbelieve.

"And say what?" Rachel asked.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Now that we finally fucked we can admit how we feel about each other?"

Rachel shook her head. "Not gonna happen."

"Ugh. You both are so fucking stubborn it's ridiculous." Santana scoffed.

"Tell me about it. And we didn't even kiss. Just a peck on the lips. What the hell? Who has sex and does not kiss?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"A lot of people." Santana chuckled at her best friend's frustration.

,,,,,,,,,,

Santana was cooking in her apartment when her phone rang. "Took you long enough asshole," she answered.

"_How did you know it was me?"_

"There's something called 'caller id' idiot," she said sarcastically.

"_So I take it she told you?"_

"Oh she more than told me. She explained every detail. More than I needed to know."

_He chuckled. "I'm sorry."_

"So how are you doing?" Santana asked.

"_Honestly?"_

"Well, I know when you lie or tell me the truth. So you really don't have a choice now do you?"

"_I don't know how I feel."_

"Are you sure?"

"_Satan..."_

"Stop right there. I know you love her so why is it so hard for you to admit it?"

"_It's not that easy."_

"Oh really? How so?"

"_It's just not."_

"You're full of shit. Seriously you need to stop this right now and talk to her. If not for me but for the both of you."

"_What am I going say to her?"_

""Now that we finally fucked, how about we just admit we love each other." She heard him sigh in frustration. "When are you seeing her again?"

"_I wasn't planning on seeing her anytime soon."_

"So you were going to ignore her?"

"_Well not really, maybe talk to her on the phone but..."_

"You better not avoid her or so help me God you will regret it."

"_Fine. I'll see when I can have some time off again and come visit. I might get fired."_

"That's more like it. It'll be worth it." Santana grinned.

"_I hate you."_

"Love you too. Don't forget to visit."

"_Yea yea yea..."_

She chuckled as she heard him hang up.

,,,,,,,,,,

Two months later, Rachel and Santana were cleaning after they ate dinner when they heard a knock on the door.

"That's weird. I'm not expecting anyone."

"Why don't you go and answer it." Santana raised an eyebrow trying to keep from smiling.

Rachel quickly knew Santana was up to something. "Please tell me you didn't."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Santana tried to hide her smirk and kept cleaning the kitchen counter when Rachel went over to answer the door.

She opened it and her heart skipped.

"Hey." Puck smiled.

"Hi. What are you doing here? Not that I don't mind you being here but I thought you had a couple of shows that you couldn't get out of." She realized she was rambling so she stopped herself before acting more ridiculous.

He smirked seeing how cute and nervous she was right now. "I told them I had a family emergency."

"Oh okay." Rachel just stood there.

"Can I come in?" he asked amused.

Rachel snapped out of it. "Yea sorry." She moved to the side and he walked in. She turned around and noticed Santana was looking at them completely entertained.

Rachel just gave her a dirty look behind Puck and Santana just smiled. "What a surprise seeing you here?" He rolled her eyes and hugged her. "Took you long enough." Santana whispered in his ear.

"I'm here right?" He whispered back.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"So that's my cue. I'll see you guys later." She grabbed her stuff and walked to the door.

"Bitch." Rachel said at the same time Puck said, "Traitor."

"Love you too guys." Santana smiled and walked out of the apartment leaving them in an awkward silence. Rachel smiled at him and walked over to the kitchen trying to avoid him. He took a deep breath and followed her.

Rachel was wiping the already clean kitchen counter while he just stood to the side and watched her.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She quickly responded.

"No seriously."

She knew he meant about her parents and everything else. Yea they did spoke on the phone a lot but they hadn't talked in two weeks because of their schedule. She turned around and crossed her arms. "I still haven't talked to them."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yea, they have called a couple of times but I've ignored them."

"You know that you just have to stay strong and they will know you mean what you said to them."

"I know. It's just hard sometimes. I just want to forget everything and call them but..." she sighed shaking her head. "The fact that they are giving me a hard time just because I dropped out of college so I could be in Rocks of Ages really pisses me off."

He walked to her and hugged her. "I know... I'm sorry."

She hugged him back. "It's okay. They brought it up to themselves."

"Yea." After a couple of seconds of silence, Rachel noticed how close they were and tried to pull back but Puck didn't let her. She just stayed there in his arms getting nervous by the second and him not saying anything. She was about to speak but he beat her to it. "I don't regret it."

This time he did let her move a little and she moved her head up to look at him. He moved his head down a little and smiled at her. She smiled and hugged him even more. "I don't regret it either."

He smiled. "Good."

"Good." A couple of seconds passed until she spoke again. "So what now?"

"Now... we talk about our feelings." He rolled his eyes.

She chuckled a little remembering how much he didn't like talking about feelings.

**TBC**

**What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I'm sorry if I haven't replied personally. There's not a lot of smut in this chapter but I will make it up to you in the next one ;p**_

,,,,,,,,,,

They walked over to the living room where Rachel sat on one side of the couch while Puck sat on the other side. Things were getting to serious when Rachel said, "Where's Santana when you need her?" she asked chuckling nervously.

"Yea."

Rachel knew he wasn't going to start so she decided to be the one to start the feelings conversation. "I think I have strong feelings for you."

He smiled and nodded. "I think I have strong feelings for you too."

She knew that this was as close as they were going to admit it, at least for now.

"Okay. So when do you have to go back to work?" she asked.

"In a couple of days."

"So what do you want to do until then?"

He smirked. "I was thinking we could start were we left off."

"And where was that?" she asked biting her bottom lip.

Puck smirked and moved closer to her side of the couch and licked his lips. "Right here." He leaned in until he closed the gap between them and kissed her softly. Not even a second passed and he backed away just a little enough to give her a chance to back away if she wanted but close enough to let her know he really wanted to continue.

"We should continue this in my bedroom."

"How about we stay here for a few minutes while I take my time kissing you."

She smiled. "I won't complain."

"Good."

Puck closed the gap once again and waited for her to respond. He smiled when he felt her kissing him back giving him access as they kissed stronger and passionately while wrestling with each other's tongues. They slowed down a little just to savor the moment and then increased to make it more passionate. They didn't know how long they were there but they didn't care, they just kept kissing and kissing and kissing, next thing they know they stopped for some much needed air. He looked at her and loved the way she looked, flustered, swollen lips, and lust in her eyes. She pretty much guessed he was mirroring her as well. They took deep breaths and Rachel decided to take this to her room. She grabbed his hand and he followed her.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel started to take of her clothes but he stopped her. "Let me do it."

"Okay." She whispered.

He took off her shirt and just looked at her laced bra covered breasts, he then moved his hands down her chest, stomach until he reached her jeans. He unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down. She put her hands on his shoulders while he pushed down her pants, and she kicked them to the other side of the room.

He took in her body and she noticed how aroused he was. He took off his shirt while she reached and unbuttoned his jeans and they pooled around his feet. He kicked them away as well and just stood there in his boxers, his arousal even more obvious now.

She licked her lips and moved closer until their lips met and began to kiss while his hand gripped her hips. One of her hands on his waist while the other massaged him between their bodies. He groaned as she massaged him harder and faster but stopped her before he could make a mess of himself. She was disappointed when he pushed her hand away but quickly recovered when he reached behind her and unclasped her bra.

Once she was in only her panties, he pushed her slowly onto the bed and she opened her legs wider making him groan at her obvious arousal. He smirked when he looked at her and he saw the same intense look he was giving her. He crawled over to her and settled between her legs.

He pressed his cock to her covered center and they both moaned at the small yet pleasurable friction. After kissing her silly, he moved down to kiss her neck, across her collarbone, between her breasts, and while one hand pinched and rubbed her nipple, his mouth sucked and bite the other.

"Please Noah..." she moaned. She was already writhing beneath him and was driving him insane. He kept biting and sucking her nipples taking turns in pleasuring each one while one hand went down to her panties. She moaned louder when his hand went inside and moved two fingers down and up her folds. "Stop teasing."

"I'm doing no such thing, Rach." He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

She rolled her eyes but moved her hips up when he ran his index finger up and down her slit. She moved her hand down and inside his boxers and grabbed him. He groaned and moved his hips while she moved her hand. Fuck this, he could tease her some more later. He ripped her panties off her and she gasped. "Those were expensive."

He pushed two fingers inside her and she forgot about the expensive underwear. She moaned even louder while he moved his fingers in and out and moved his hips while she moved her hands on his member. He couldn't believe how wet she was. And the faster he moved the wetter she would get. By the time he pushed a third finger, she was dripping and moaning his name.

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please... Oh please..." She was so close they both could feel it. He rubbed her clit but not enough to make her come. "Noah."

"Just say it babe."

She saw the smirk on his lips. "Ugh... make me cum!"

"All you had to do was ask."

"Jerk." She moaned.

He chuckled and when he pressed hard on her clit and moved his fingers in a come-hither, she fell apart and came hard against his fingers. He stimulated her slowly until she came back down from her high.

He moved closer to her and as he looked at her he licked his fingers one by one. She got turned on and licked her lips as well. He groaned and kissed her and she could taste herself on him. They kissed hard and rough until air became necessary.

"That was..." he started saying.

"Amazing." She finished his sentence.

"And we are not even done."

"Mmm"

He positioned at her entrance and pushed inside her. They both moaned at the feeling and began to move against each other. She ran her hands up and down his back alternating between scratching and running her nails softly. He groaned and moved faster while he moved one of her legs higher and started to hit a new spot that made her even crazier.

He kissed all around her while he moved faster and harder. She returned her thrusts as well but she knew she was close so she tried to hold on for as long as she could. She arched her back when he hit a new spot. It seemed like he was hitting and finding new spots every time and she was loving it. He looked at her eyes and saw the lust and love she had for him. He got more turned on and moved even faster and harder if that was possible since he was feeling the same she was at the moment.

He kissed her lips, her nose, her cheeks, her forehead and finally her mouth once again. She smiled at the tenderness in his kiss and how different it was from his thrusts, which were hectic and passionate. He moved his hand between them and rubbed hard on her clit and she came apart followed by him her name on his lips.

He moved a little more while they catch their breaths. He stayed inside her a little bit longer while she ran her hands up and down his back and his arms. He kissed her softly a couple of times and he finally pulled out making her groan at the loss.

He lay on his back and pulled her towards him and she rested her head on his chest. They both just basked in their after glory and enjoyed each other's company. He looked down to her and noticed she was smiling. "What?"

"I'm just overly satisfied." She grinned.

"Good. Now rest cause we will be doing this in a couple of hours."

"I only need an hour."

"Of course."

She smiled.

,,,,,,,,,,

The next day they spend the whole day having sex in every corner of the apartment. They would only stop to eat or go to the bathroom and sometimes passing out from fucking too much.

It was the day he had to go back and there was a knock on the door and Santana walked in with one hand over her eyes. "Is it safe to come in?" She was already in and since she didn't hear anything she opened her eyes and noticed no one around. She walked slowly to Rachel's bedroom door and opened it softly. She smiled when she saw Rachel and Puck cuddled under the covers and she was pretty sure they were naked underneath. "About freaking time."

Rachel moved a little and saw her bedroom door closing. She figured it was Santana since she was the only one who had the key besides her.

Santana was going to leave but then heard the door open and close. She smirked when Rachel came out of her bedroom sleepy, with shorts and a tank top.

"You look thoroughly fucked." Santana said smirking.

Rachel smiled thinking about it. "Yes well we just finished a marathon."

Santana scrunched her nose. "I would hug you but..."

"Yea yea whatever." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I made some coffee before I was leaving."

"Thanks. Are you staying?"

"I don't know. Are you done with the marathon?" Santana smirked.

"I'm sure we are done."

"Okay, well tell me all about it."

"How about we wait until he leaves?"

"Wait until I leave for what?" Puck came out of the bedroom in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

"Talk about the sexual marathon you guys had." Santana chuckled.

"Yea well I made her come twice on that table that you're touching." He smirked.

Santana made a gross face and removed her hands from the table. "Ew"

Rachel rolled her eyes at Puck while he smirked. "Don't be so crass."

"You didn't mind it before."

"Right now, we have company."

"She's not company, she's our best friend who now knows we have a very sexual appetite." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Whatever." Rachel shook her head and smiled.

Santana rolled her eyes amused.

"Anyway I gotta get changed. So talk about me while I'm away."

"You are so full it." Santana laughed.

Puck smacked Rachel's ass as he started walking away.

"Noah," she glared at him.

"You so know it!" He winked at Rachel and walked to her room.

"So tell me."

"Tell you what?" Rachel asked acting innocently.

"Did you guys talk about your feelings?" Santana asked.

"I told him that I thought I had strong feelings for him and he said the same thing."

Santana's smile dropped in annoyance. "Are you kidding me? That's all you guys said?"

"Yes."

"And then?"

"And then we didn't stop having sex until a couple of hours ago."

Santana rolled her eyes but chuckled. "You guys really are fucking stubborn."

"Whatever."

"So are you guys dating now or what?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "We don't have a label."

"I don't know why I bother."

"Look just leave it. We are just taking it day by day and we'll just see where we end up."

"But you guys are in love with each other since you were five, why not just say it?" Santana was now frustrated to no end.

Rachel smiled and walked up to the kitchen. Rachel started to clean the kitchen counter and Santana just shook her head in disbelief. "You fucked were you cook? Really?"

"We couldn't help ourselves." Rachel grinned.

"Right."

After Rachel cleaned the kitchen, she began to cook and Santana helped her.

"So when do you start the new show?"

"In a week."

"Are you excited?"

"I am." Rachel smiled thinking about her first Broadway show.

"And have you heard from dick?"

"If you mean Richard, no I haven't heard from him in two months. Thanks to Noah."

"Thanks to Noah what?" he asked coming out from the bedroom.

"Do you have to do that every time?" Santana asked irritated.

"Do what?" Puck smirked.

"That you told Richard to fuck off for me." Rachel explained.

"Oh yea, thanks to me."

Rachel and Santana laughed and kept cooking.

"Smells really good." He saw that she was making his favorite and he smiled. "That's my favorite." He stood behind her nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"I know." She said as she looked at him and smiled.

Santana rolled her eyes seeing the way her two best friends looked at each other. "I think I'm gonna gag."

"You just feel like the third wheel."

"Whatever Puck. Go eat something so you can shut your mouth."

"She's busy right now."

Rachel eyes got wide and smacked him and Santana laughed. "Jeez Noah."

"What? It's the truth." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Can you just make sure you are ready so that when you finish eating..." She saw his smirk. "Finish eating _food_, you are ready to leave so you won't miss your flight." She chuckled. "You're incorrigible."

"You love it." He gave her a kiss on the lips and went back to the room.

"It's sickening adorably how much you guys love each other."

"Stop." Rachel said but she couldn't stop smiling.

"So what are you going to do about your parents?"

"What else can I do? They don't agree with my choices at the moment. I just have to focus on me and worry about myself."

"Maybe once they see that it was the right decision, they'll be on board."

Rachel shrugged her shoulder. "Can we talk about something else?"

"How about we need to go shopping cause I have a date?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, and I have nothing to wear."

"Oh my God! We are so going to the best stores for this."

"Heck yea."

They finished cooking and served the food in three plates.

,,,,,,,,,,

Months passed, and Rachel and Puck didn't see each other. Not because they didn't want to but because they were busy. Rachel was so focused on her Broadway show and there were talks about guest starring in a couple of hit TV shows as well.

Puck was doing great with his music, and was traveling a couple of times for gigs.

Santana was annoyed with all this because she knew they weren't doing it on purpose but still they didn't try to talk about their true feelings either.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was backstage in her dressing room she shared with one of her cast mates when her phone rang. "Hey"

"_So have you called him?"_

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm good how are you?" She didn't hear Santana speak so she sighed, "No, I've been busy. Rehearsal's been crazy."

"_Ugh do I have to do everything?"_

"Don't even think about it."

"_Whatever."_

"San why do you want us together so badly?"

"_Because you belong together. Plus it gives me hope that I even might find someone someday."_

"How do you know?" Rachel asked about the belonging together.

"_I just do. And you two are to stupid to see it."_

"Wow thanks."

"_Just saying."_

"Look I have to go back on stage."

"_Okay."_

"Can you please drop this whole thing, _please_?"

Santana agreed and Rachel smiled as she hung up.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel got under the covers when her phone rang. She lied back against her pillows and answered. "Hello?"

"_Rach."_

"Hey what's up?"

"_I'm on break from a show and got a text from Santana to call you asap."_

"I'm gonna kill her."

"_So I take it you're okay?"_

"I'm fine. She promised she was gonna stop."

"_She means well."_

Rachel sighed. "I know."

"_So are you okay?"_

"If by okay you mean my career is moving up then yeah, if by okay you mean my personal life sucks then no I'm not okay."

"_I'm sorry. I wish I could be there to make you feel better."_

"Me too. You are great at making me feel better."

"_Yea."_

She barely heard his "yea" and wondered if he was thinking about the times they had sex. She sure did at the moment. "So where are you right now?"

"_I'm in Japan."_

"Wow, and how is it?"

"_It's pretty awesome. It's way expensive but everything is good quality. I got you a couple of things."_

"Really?"

"_Yea."_

"What is it?"

"_Let's just say that we both are gonna enjoy it." _She was silent there. What could he possibly mean by that? _"Do you think we can get together when I come back in a couple of weeks?"_

"Of course. Why wouldn't we?"

"_I don't know. I guess since we haven't spoken since the last time we were together."_

"Yea no I can't wait to see you."

"_Great. Well I got to go and I'll call you when I'm back home."_

"Okay be safe."

"_You too Rae."_

She smiled and hung up. She wasn't going to admit it but she was glad Santana had meddled in her life once again.

,,,,,,,,,,

For the next couple of weeks, Rachel finished shooting her guest roles on three different TV hit shows. She had the time of her life and couldn't wait to do it again. But she decided to go back to Broadway since that was her passion. And she loved the hours she worked (she loved being busy).

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was pouring wine on her glass while talking on the phone.

"_So when did you find out?"_

"Yesterday. My agent called and told me way early in the morning. I thought I was dreaming."

"_I bet."_

"You know I always loved the stories the actors told about the times they were called at 5 am or earlier to know they were nominated for things they did and I wanted to be that person." She walked out of the kitchen to the living room.

"_And now?"_

"Well it's awesome to be nominated for a Tony but do they have to call me so early? I had thought someone died or something."

"_Wish I could have been there." Santana said laughing._

"Yea. Not fun." There was a knock on the door. "Hold on someone's at the door."

"_Who could it be at this time?"_

"Could be my agent wanting to tell me again." She walked to the door.

"_That would be weird."_

"Totally I would..." She stopped talking when she saw Puck on the other side of the door smiling with a bag on his hand.

"_Rach you okay?"_

"Yea, Noah's here."

He walked in and gave her a kiss on the cheek as she closed the door.

"_I swear I didn't have anything to do with it this time."_

"I know."

"_Okay well I'm gonna go so you can get your freak on."_

She saw him seat on the couch. "Santana? Jeez."

"_What? If you're not going to profess your love to one another at least you get to have hot dirty sex."_

"True."

"_Talk to you later."_

"Bye S." Rachel hung and sat next to him on he couch.

"How's she doing?" he asked.

"She's driving me crazy any chance she gets."

"You know you love it."

"It wouldn't be a normal day for me if she doesn't." She grinned.

"Yea."

Rachel smiled and looked at him. He had changed since the last time he was there. He looked more muscular and shaved his head. His clothes were almost the same yet a bit looser.

"Hi." He said appreciating her eying him.

"Hi." She had to look away from his intense gaze. Then she remembered he brought a bag with him. "What's in the bag?"

He knew she couldn't resist. "Extra underwear and a couple of shirts."

"You plan on staying long?" she smirked.

"Only if you want me to."

"I do." She quickly said without missing a beat.

"Good."

"So is that all you brought? You said you bought some things in Japan."

"I did."

"Are you gonna tell me what it is?" she asked a little wound up that he was taking so long in telling her what he had planned for them.

"Better, I'm gonna show you." She smiled but then she got goosebumps at the way he was looking at her once again. "Let's go to your room."

She cleared her throat, took a long sip of her wine, and put the wine glass back on the table. And don't think for one minute she didn't notice the bulge in his pants.

"Nervous?"

"Never."

He stood up and held his hand out so she could take it.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chapter! A little bit of bondage… Dom/Sub Don't like? Don't Read. Enjoy**

,,,,,,,,,,

They walked in and she didn't do anything just waiting to see what he was going to do. "Take off your clothes."

She didn't hesitate and started to remove her sweats and her shirt. She stood in front of him in just her lace panties.

"Go lay on the bed and close your eyes." She laid on her bed her head resting on her pillows but didn't close her eyes. "Close your eyes Rachel." She still didn't. "Do you trust me?"

She didn't answer but closed her eyes this time letting him know that she did trust him. She felt the bed move and wanted to open her eyes but didn't. She jumped when she felt fabric covering her eyes and moved her hands to touch it but he stopped her and moved her hands above her head and tied it with a scarf against the headboard.

"Noah..."

"Trust me Rach."

"I do. It's just this is..."

"New to you?" She nodded and licked her lips. She felt his lips on hers for a second and then backed away. She wanted more. "I know you don't like to be submissive but this will be fun and you are going to love it."

"Okay."

He smirked cause he knew she trusted him yet she was tense as a board. He needed to make her relax before he continued with his plan. She heard the rustling of his clothing and then felt the bed move once again. Her head moved to where the sound was but she couldn't see anything.

She jumped a little when she felt his hands on her skin. He caressed her arms a couple of times, across her collarbone, caressed circles on her stomach and he could see she was taking shallow breaths.

"Rachel baby relax."

"I'm sorry. I can't see so I don't know what you're gonna do next. It makes me extremely nervous," she whispered, "and excited not knowing your next move."

"That's the whole point to this. I want you to fully give yourself to me. If you trust me like you say you do, and I know you do, then give in and enjoy whatever comes your way."

"Okay," she whispered.

He moved his hand down to her right leg and caressed it up and down a couple of times and then moved to the other leg and did the same thing.

He started by kissing her calf, up her knee, which made her whimper and finish high on her thigh. He groaned when he could see how turned on she was. He inhaled and gave her a peck on her covered crotch, which made her jump and moan.

"Baby you smell real good."

"Noah." She loved the way he called her baby.

He saw real fast the way she was relaxing with his kisses. So he started to kiss her stomach, licking around her belly button, then up to kiss her breasts, kissing every inch except where she wanted it most. He nipped a couple of times real close to her nipples but not full on. He kept teasing her until she was squirming and he finally gave into her and sucked a nipple in his mouth releasing a long sigh from her. He switch to the other and gave it the same treatment.

When she was starting to feel real good and the pressure was building just from him pleasuring her breasts, he moved away. "No."

He gave her a peck on the lips once again and moved to her ear licking and nipping her lobe. "Shh."

She sighed in aggravation and waited for what he was going to do next. She felt the bed move and she knew he was off the bed.

He couldn't believe she was actually letting him do this to her. He was so hard, he had to take off his boxers and touch himself to relieve some pressure as he looked at her body. "Baby you look so good. Do you know what I'm doing right now?"

"What?" she asked breathlessly.

"I'm touching myself but it's nothing compared to your tight pussy."

She moaned. "I want to touch you."

"No. If you want something, you're gonna have to ask. Okay?"

"Okay."

She waited to see what he was going to do next. She jumped when she felt his fingers hook on her panties and moved them down her legs. She still didn't say anything but gasped when she felt something cold being spread on her pussy lips. "What is that?"

"Part of your surprise."

She felt more gel on her pussy being spread by his finger. She moaned at the awesome sensation he gave her with his finger. When he pressed on her clit, he removed his hand. "Please Noah."

"Baby that's not a question."

She heard paper rustling and then the water run from the bathroom sink. She quickly knew what that gel was now that she was feeling the after effects. Her pussy was throbbing and she needed to touch herself or she felt like she could die from the frustration.

"Rachel you're so wet. If you could see yourself."

"Then take the scarf off me." She said haughtily.

"Am I gonna have to punish you for not following the rules?" His hands were ghosting around her skin and she felt like she was on fire.

"Can you please touch me? I feel like I'm gonna explode if you don't."

"The gel is working. And I am touching you." His fingers were barely tickling her stomach close to her pussy.

"Why did you get it in Japan? Can't you get that anywhere?"

"This one is stronger."

"I need you please. Touch me?"

"Hold on a sec baby."

"I want to see you. Please?" she asked frantically.

"Just a little longer."

She whined but soon turned into a loud moan when she felt his finger on her pussy. She was gonna come real fast thanks to this gel and his terrible teasing.

He knew she was close, it wasn't gonna take long so he just waited it out to see how much she could take. He moved his finger up and down her folds but not entering her.

"Noah please. Oh God please. I'm so close." She moaned.

"I know baby you are real close." He groaned.

"Oh God please don't."

He removed his finger and she screamed when she felt a vibration on her clit.

"Noah!" She came screaming his name. But he didn't remove the device away from her and once more she started coming undone.

He was so turned on he thought he was going to explode just by watching her. But he waited long enough for this, so he could wait a little longer until he was inside her again. He kissed her and he smirked when he felt her kiss him back with so much force and passion, he couldn't get enough of. When he was running out of air, he stopped kissing her lips but moved to kiss her neck and up her ear.

"I love you," He said as he thrust inside her.

"Oh God!" She came again arching her back feeling the weight of his body against her. She stretched around him loving the way he felt inside her for the first time in months. The scarf covering her eyes and the gel on her pussy and also because of the love he was showing her heightened every sensation in her body.

He heard her sniffle and got worried he might have hurt her so he removed the scarf from her eyes and she had to adjust to the lighting in the room. Luckily he had thought about this because he had dimmed the lights for her a bit.

"Baby did I hurt you? I'm sorry." He was still inside her but didn't move. He was going to pull out but she stopped him shaking her head. "What?"

"I just..." she swallowed and took a deep breath, "this was amazing."

"We're not even done yet."

She smiled at the way he caressed her cheeks and moved the bangs away from her forehead. "I know it's not over yet but the way you treat me. You make me feel beautiful."

"You are beautiful, beautiful and fucking sexy and amazing. I love you so much and I want to do this for as long as you let me. I know I don't express myself very good with words but I hope I can show you other ways." He pulled out a little and thrust back in making her moan and him groan her name. "I can't believe you just laid there letting me do this for you. It makes me feel..."

"I love you too." She finally said not being able to keep it inside anymore.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her as he started to move back and forth. "You feel so good around me."

"Noah," she moaned.

"Yes baby say my name. You are mine and no one else's."

"No one else. I'm yours. All of me."

"Fuck baby. I'm not gonna last much longer."

She felt him expand inside her and another wave of pleasure ran through her body as she came saying him name. He moved a couple of time and finally came inside her giving every thing he had. He kissed her again while caressing her arms. She took a deep breath and looked to her side seeing the bottle that he used and a small device. She raised her head to take a better look and her eyes widened when she realized what it was.

He chuckled at her new founding and pulled out of her seating on his knees while he grabbed what she was looking at.

"I can't believe you bought that."

"Believe it baby."

"Can you untie me now?"

"Yes."

He caressed her arms as he untied the scarf. She moved her arms so she could stretch them a little and then moaned when he took a nipple in his mouth. She moved her hand to his head caressing it as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation. He stopped and looked at her. "I couldn't help myself."

"Mmm think of all the time we have together to explore new things."

"So you like it?"

She nodded as she picked up the device and blushed since it was still wet from her juices. "When did you get it?"

He laid next to her caressing her side. "I went to that little sex store in the corner after our last night together and when I saw it I had to get it. I wanted to get a few other things but I want to get them with you."

"So you knew this was going to happen again?"

"Yes. At least I hoped I did. I knew how much I loved you but because I was going to be out of town for a while I didn't want to make you wait. Then I saw the gel and I had to get it as well."

She put the device back on the night table and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her body against him. "You just made love to me," she smiled lovingly.

"Yea." He grinned.

"Now I want you to fuck me."

"Yea?"

"Mmm hmm I'm still so very much turned on and I want you like you wouldn't believe."

He moved so that his cock was touching her wet pussy. "Oh I believe."

She giggled while he pushed inside her again making her moan. "You know I don't need that gel when I'm with you."

"I know baby but it makes it crazy good every once in a while no?"

"It does. I don't think I've ever had that many orgasms in such a short time."

"Oh I know baby that was so hot." He groaned.

"I wish I could have seen you." She said biting her bottom lip.

"Baby you want a repeat performance?" he asked huskily.

"We do have the whole weekend to ourselves." She grinned excitedly.

"You read my mind." He smirked.

She moved her hips up and he got the hint to start thrusting.

,,,,,,,,,,

Two days later, Rachel and Puck were meeting Santana for lunch. They were starving since they only had a couple of snacks and never left her place the whole weekend.

Santana saw them heading her way but she didn't think anything different. She waved and they made their way to her. "What took you so long?"

They headed to one of their favorites restaurant.

"We got held up." Rachel said apologetically.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yea hot sex I get it."

They ordered and waited for the food to arrive. Santana noticed how close Rachel and Puck were seating together and how he kept whispering in her ear making her giggle and blush.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Okay what's going on?"

"What?" Rachel and Puck asked at the same time while he caressed her arm.

"That. What up with that?" Santana asked pointing her index finger at the two of them.

"Nothing."

"Mmm hmm. Sure."

"Baby we should just tell her already." Puck smiled.

"Baby?" Santana raised an eyebrow totally amused and hoping she already knew what they were going to tell her.

"We're together." Rachel smiled proudly.

"Are you playing with me?" Santana asked just to make sure.

"No, I told her this weekend how I felt and I even showed her." He winked and smirked.

"It was very romantic and really hot." Rachel blushed.

Santana groaned. "You guys are disgusting."

"Didn't you want us together?" asked Puck.

"Yea that was until I saw you now being all cute mushy and disgusting."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "We are not."

"Really? You are almost seating on top of him. If this wasn't a public place I'm sure you would be doing the horizontal mambo."

"True." Rachel blushed admitting it.

"Ugh I hate you guys." Santana smirked.

"We love you too."

Santana rolled her eyes but smiled at them. Finally her two best friends were together. It only took them years to get it right but it happened.

**FIN**

_**A.N. Just wanted to let you all know that if I don't write a lot of Puckleberry it doesn't mean that I don't ship them anymore, I just happen to like Brochel/Westberry as well and I'm actually inspired because they have scenes together. I hope I don't lose readers because of it. Till next time**_


End file.
